warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kuva Lich/Quotes
Each Kuva Lich possesses one of two personality types (logical or jovial) which determine what quotes they use. Female liches have the logical trait while male liches have the jovial trait. Kuva Larvling Spawn These voice lines are spoken by Kuva Guardians when a Kuva Larvling is about to spawn. *''You are the Queen-chosen, soldier. Greatness awaits you. Greatness... or perhaps death.'' *''Inform the Queens we have found their sukjekkt.'' *''Sukjekkt found. In her name.'' *''Queens will not be pleased. Clone rot has gone too far. Send word.'' *''Soldier, you have been nominated. Your glory awaits in her fortress.'' *''Sukjekkt found. Moderate clone rot. Initiating reclamation.'' Killing the Larvling *''Sukjekkt secured. Removing from battlefield. Peezporr enkkaagge kraaft!'' *''We have the chosen sukjekkt. They will become Lich, or die.'' Birth of Kuva Lich These voice lines are affected by the weapon's element used to kill the Larvling. Jovial *''Do you have any idea what it takes to reattach severed limbs? You will.'' *''It isn't that you immolated me. It isn't that I died. No, it's that now, the only thing I can smell is PORK.'' *''You might have forgotten the first time we met, but I've still got the third degree burns.'' *''Time for a thermal facelift!'' *''You introduced me to fire. We became friends. We decided we don't like you.'' *''Here's how you're getting out of here: frozen solid, covered in syrup and given to my kubrows as a sugar lick.'' *''Remember me? The energy between us is undeniable. Some might say... electric. Ha! You fried me is what I'm saying. Get ready to die.'' *''Your voltage contracted every muscle in my body hard enough to break every bone. Today the role of ME, will be played by YOU. Lights up!'' / / *''Whatever poison you pumped me full of, Friend, it didn't do what you thought it would. Heh heh heh.'' *''The poison is in the dose, Friend. Whatever it was, turns out I'm partial to it. FEELING GOOD!'' *''You make me sick, Tenno. No, I mean you literally have made me violently ill and now I'm comprised primarily of foreign bacteria.'' *''Your toxin. IMAGINE if a hangover could kill you. Now imagine that hangover is a person. Surprise! It's me and I'm going to kill you.'' *''I'm going to light you up like a Corpus showroom!'' Logical *''I have been bisected, dissected, autopsied, upgraded... the line between who I was and what I am erased and redrawn more times than I have bothered to record.'' *''Flames kill some... forge others.'' *''I burned. I learned.'' *''You incinerated me once, but you'll learn this: the only fire in which we burn, is time. And the blood of the Queens? Has rendered me... fire-proof.'' / / *''Your poison did not kill, I evolved. You are no poisoner. You lie. You are a lie.'' *''With the addition of your toxin, my body has become a laboratory. In it I develop new miracles. I open gateways... to death.'' *''If a poison does not poison it is not a poison. If a killer does not kill they are not a killer. Conclusion: You are not very good at your job.'' After Logging In Jovial *''Are you ignoring me, Tenno? You bruise my feelings.'' *''I've been taking time to work on...me.'' *''You are dead already. I know it. The System knows it. My fifteen friends who are betting on it know it.'' *''Yoohoo! Snickety-snack, guess who's back!'' Logical *''Think, Adversary. Fathom me. Find me. And die.'' *''You can no more resolve a solution for the equation I represent than a kubrow might fathom a card trick.'' *''Your reactions fall within expected parameters. Continue as you are. I shall be waiting.'' *''Your crime has not been forgotten, Adversary. Your crime of existence.'' *''I can wait forever, Adversary. But I won't.'' In Kuva Lich Profile Jovial *''You know, as I watched you hack my limbs off, I thought to myself... "I really don't like this person."'' *''Friend! It's been too long.'' *''Friend, Friend, Friend. We keep meeting like this.'' *''You tore me to pieces, Tenno. That wasn't very nice.'' *''I think they're scared. Comrades, are they scared? I think they're scared.'' *''The next time you drop someone at death's door? Knock.'' *''Death... it's overrated, really.'' *''Naughty, naughty.'' *''I'm alive! Alive! Oh. Oh, Tenno. You have no idea what you have brought down upon your head.'' *''You tore me limb from limb. But I've pulled myself together since then. Hah.'' *''You can't kill me if you keep hitting me in the bits I've had replaced.'' *''Wakey wakey!'' *''Do you have any idea what it takes to reattach severed limbs? You will.'' *''I am the hunter, you are the prey. That's how this works! Questions?'' *''Word of advice: when you kill someone, make sure it takes!'' *''Nice helmet! I'll use it to serve dip.'' Logical *''I am of the old blood. We do not die, foolish Adversary.'' *''Your dismemberment of me has not resulted in a conventional outcome.'' *''You can no more resolve a solution for the equation I represent than a kubrow might fathom a card trick.'' *''My primate ancestors attempted to fell the moon by hurling stones at it. Your attempts to fell me are no different. You have been... out-evolved, Adversary.'' *''I can wait forever, Adversary. But I won't.'' *''I see you, Adversary, and I adapt.'' *''Your murder of me is now redefined as your attempted murder of me.'' *''Think, Adversary. Fathom me. Find me. And die.'' *''Arms. Legs. Organs. There is nothing you can take from that I cannot replace. No Hell you can consign me to from which the blood of the Queens cannot retrieve me.'' *''I am no stranger to the lands beyond Death. It is a sunless place, in a direction you cannot point to. Soon... you shall reside there.'' *''You fight one gifted the old blood - the Queen's kuva. Death will not end me.'' *''Your crime has not been forgotten, Adversary. Your crime of existence.'' *''Your reactions fall within expected parameters. Outcomes have been mapped. Continue as you are. I shall be waiting.'' *''The dismemberment you subjected me to was not my first. Will not be my last. Death is no solution to the problem of me.'' Navigating controlled sectors in the Star Chart Jovial *''Mine. Sector's a dump, but it's my dump.'' *''I'll take that. Thaaank you. Somebody plant a flag.'' *''Your little Lich is coming up in the world, Tenno.'' Logical *''Dictating terms to relevant personages in mining, personnel and security. This Sector has a new master.'' *''Witness: my control expands to a new sector. Accept: you lack the capacity to stop me. Resolve: to surrender or die. We will talk again.'' *''Sector acquired.'' *''The Sector is under control. Resistance crushed. Troops: begin optimizing the local workforce.'' Completing a Mission on an affected Node Jovial *''Wallet feeling a little light, Friend? Heh heh heh heh.'' *''Operating in MY sector, Friend? Time to pay the idiot tax.'' *''I think I have something of yours? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'' *''Bravo. You're getting closer. I really thought you'd be on me by now.'' *''Yoink! What was yours is now mine. Bye-bye.'' Logical *''All who pass through my Sector must pay the tax. You are no exception, my little Adversary.'' *''Adversary: I have taken my tithe, as is my right as holder of this Sector.'' *''I take your coin as easily as I take your life, your power, your joy.'' *''Tithe accepted. You may go.'' After Revealing a Requiem Mod / Upgrade Rank of the Kuva Lich Jovial *''Bravo. You're getting closer. I really thought you'd be on me by now.'' *''You're getting waaaar-merrr.'' Logical *''You draw closer. I pity you, this false moment of triumph before, head-high, you stride into the threshing jaws of what I truly am.'' *''You apply what you have learned and draw a successful conclusion. Outcome: we are now in closer proximity.'' Fighting the Kuva Lich General Jovial *''Oh no, you don't. Get back here and take what's coming to you.'' *''So, I can do violent and messy or messy and violent. Any preferences?'' *''I think they're scared. Comrades, are they scared? I think they're scared.'' *''Easy come, easy go.'' *''Wakey, wakey!'' Logical *''I am here.'' *''Prepare.'' *''A pedestrian maneuver.'' *''Mediocre.'' *''You fight one gifted the old blood - the Queen's kuva. Death will not end me.'' *''Your arrival is noted. Your expulsion inevitable. Proceed.'' *''Encounter: modeled. There are three solutions in which you win, 439 in which you die. Your move.'' *''Death will not end me.'' After Attacking with Correct Requiem Mod Jovial *''Ugh I can taste my spleen, that's not good.'' *''Thank you... for keeping things... interesting.'' *''Easy come, Easy go.'' *''I'm just going to come back as somethin' even more horrible.'' Logical *''Bodily stress... exceeds... engineering... tolerances.'' *''Probability... mapping... has... failed... me.'' *''Queens! I... am... in... need!'' Failing a Requiem Attempt Jovial *''I told you I was unstoppable. Now you'll see what a fully evolved Kuva Lich can do.'' *''Every day in every way I just get better and better.'' *''You should have stopped me when you had a chance. Now I'm top of the food chain. And you're lunch.'' *''I'm just getting stronger.'' Logical *''Ineffective.'' Fleeing Jovial *''I told you I was unstoppable. Now you'll see what a fully evolved Kuva Lich can do.'' *''Oh, Tenno. I'm a whole new me.'' *Oh, YES. Logical *''There is... nothing... left... within myself... to... conquer. I. AM. OPTIMIZED.'' *''I grow... I evolve. What wonders the old blood has revealed to me.'' *''I am whole, complete, final. I am, at last, the warrior the Queens intended for me to be. I AM! THE OLD BLOOD!'' *''I have upgraded.'' Vanquished Jovial *''Won't lie, this literally always hurts.'' *''Well, fair's fair. HRK!'' *''Until next time, friend.'' *''You win some, you lose some HORKK!'' *''Oh come o- AHHHHH-.'' Logical *''My Queens, forgive me!'' *''I have failed.'' *''Unacceptable.'' Converting the Kuva Lich Jovial *''If the Queens ever find out, I'm dead meat, but... deal.'' *''A smart choice worm... I-I mean 'Friend'.'' *''Hahahaha. Ta ta, Tenno.'' *''Until next time, friend.'' *''Well, fair's fair. HUUKK!'' *''You should have stopped me when you had a chance. Now I'm top of the food chain. And you're lunch.'' *''Ugh. For the love of... Fine. Lich out.'' *''Sure Friend, why not? No hard feelings?'' Logical *''Troops! Your commander is exfiltrating!'' *''Very well. I concede. We are allied.'' *''Very well, Adversary. You have my sword. Forgive me, my Queens.'' *''Allegiance or death? Nothing is gained from death. And so: allegiance. '' *''There is... nothing... left... within myself... to... conquer. I. AM. OPTIMIZED.'' *''I am whole, complete, final. I am, at last, the warrior the Queens intended for me to be. I AM! THE OLD BLOOD!'' *''Fascinating. I shall factor this experience into future engagement models. Farewell.'' When Converted Kuva Lich Assists the Player Upon Entering Jovial *''Here to help! And you thought I'd betray you.'' *''Let's get started! I need to work off some of this tube weight.'' *''Enemies! Prepare to be hammered in your reproductive organs!'' *''Never fear, your right-hand Grineer is here.'' Logical *''Permit me to assist.'' *''My assistance will increase your probability of success considerably.'' *''Are you trying to get yourself killed? Allow me to assist.'' *''Allow me optimize your combat strategy.'' Upon Leaving Jovial *''Til next time, Friend.'' *''Well, that was fun.'' *''Now that we're warmed up, what's next?'' *''I can hear the survivors screaming in terror! Hilarious.'' Logical *''Efficient and effective. I take my leave.'' *''Victory criteria have been successfully met. Exfiltrating.'' Quirks Allergic to Nature Jovial *''This void-forsaken place... is... an abomination... AND I CAN'T STOP ITCHING!'' *''Bugs in my ARMOR! This thing's air tight! HOW? AAGH!'' Logical *'Nature'. A festering cesspit of allergens... and... IRRITANTS! Always Hungry Jovial *''Mmm... Mmm. Tastes better than victory.'' *''Spreading terror certainly builds up an appetite.'' Logical *''Nutrition levels low... consuming vitamin slurry.'' *''Refillng nutrient levels. One moment.'' Bloodhound *''I smell you. You are... close.'' *''I may not see you, but I smell you.'' Coward *''Wait... if you can kill an Eximus... then... conceivably... you could kill... me? RUN!Confirmation needed Deserter Hatred of Corpus Hatred of Infested *''You make me sick, Tenno. No, I mean you literally have made me violently ill and now I'm comprised primarily of foreign bacteria. Fear of Being Alone Jovial *''Uhh... I appear to be in this fight, alone. Could we possibly reschedule?'' *''Come on, Tenno. Me, by myself? That's hardly a fair fight. Be a good sport.'' Logical *''Allies all gone. Odds of success failing. Help! I need help!'' *''Outnumbered! Engagement is tactically unsound. Rethinking strategy!'' Loner Jovial *''One-on-one. Just how I like it.'' *''Finally just us. Those others were just holding me back.'' Logical *''Reinforcements are superfluous to needs. The strategy coalesces. I am focused.'' Fear of Children Jovial *''Agh! Furious children! Coming for meee! This is just like that dream I had!'' *''Ugh... brats... sticky hands and... shrieking voices! Stay away!'' Logical *''Human... human children? Born by a human mother? No! Too much! I can't bear it! AWAY! AWAY!'' *''Children? Children! Unevolved, undeveloped, single-function, parasitic lifeforms!'' Fear of Kubrows Jovial *''Good doggie... GOOD DOGGIE! AAAAGH!'' *''Good kubrow. Who's a good kubrow? Back. Back! GET BACK YOU MUTT!'' Logical *''Aah! Back! Back foul beast!'' *''A Kubrow! I am processing... Terror.'' Fear of Space Travel Jovial *''Space. Spaaace! Limitless... void! Crushing existential dread! Get it together Lich... *''I hate space. If I wanted to be crushed by infinite meaningless I'd read your diary. Logical *''Space! Infinite... space! Should never have come here!'' Paranoid Jovial *''Sure, I may be paranoid... but that doesn't mean EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU ISN'T A BACKSTABBING SCUM!'' *''I've heard the muttering... the scheming... the plotting behind my back. I know. Oh, I know...'' Logical *''Traitors executed. Ranks optimized.'' *''Every Grinner traitor has a tell. And when I see that tell... it's lights out.'' Prone to Vertigo Trophy Hunter Vain Jovial *''Better, stronger... cuter. You behold the Queens' number one son.'' *''I'm either loved or hated... just because I'm so beautiful.'' *''Loo-king GOOD.'' Logical *''Visual feedback confirms a Platonic ideal of perfection/imperfection. I'm pretty.'' *''You really can't improve... beyond perfection.'' Pyromaniac Jovial *''You are gonna light up like a little girl seeing her first Pobber.'' *''Burn. BURN. BURN!!!'' Category:Quotes